Sentimentos Imortais
by Jambo-o
Summary: Sentimentos que transcende eras, que transcende mundos, que vence barreiras e obstáculos... Sentimentos eternos, Sentimentos Imortais CAP.: 3 ON !
1. Ao por do sol

**Disclaimer: Os personagem de Inuyasha e cia não me pertencem, mas a história é de minha autoria**

**Legenda:**

**- "..." Pensamentos**

**-(N/A: ...) Nota da Autora**

**-(...) Expressões **

**Nota da Autora:**

**Bom, espero que gostem. Para eu fazer o primeiro cap. foi um sufoco.. sem idéias ¬¬ . Essa é minha primeira fanfic e espero ter muitas outras... chega de papo e mãos a obra...**

**OBS: o segundo cap. vai demorar pra chegar um pouco mas prometo fazer o possível pra terminar logo... bjos**

**Ao por do sol**

Eram umas 3 horas da tarde na Era onde humanos e youkais viviam em constante guerra chamada de Sengoku Jidai, Sesshoumaru se encontrava em cima de uma bela árvore, descansando, onde se dava para vê o pôr-do-sol. Haviam se passados alguns anos desde que Sesshoumaru tinha conhecido Rin, uma jovem humana que na época tinha uns 7 anos e que agora estava totalmente mudada, crescida, com fisionomia de uma mulher. Agora ela tinha 20 anos.

Rin: -Ahhh... Que bela tarde neh Jaken!!

Jaken: -Sim.. Ainda bem, porque assim podemos descansar melhor...

Rin: -É! Eu estava bem cansada esses dias e o senhor Sesshoumaru também...

Jaken: -Por falar nele, está bem distraído ali em cima da árvore.

Rin: -Eu vou lá vê se ele quer alguma coisa...

Jaken: -Ok, eu vou encontrar algum rio para pegar água.

Rin: -Tá, cuidado...

Jaken: -Olha com quem está falando, o grande Jaken, servo do grande Senhor Sesshoumaru não precisa ter cuidado, meu inimigo é que precisa...

Rin: -Tá, sei... (¬¬)

De longe Sesshoumaru escutava tudo e percebeu que Rin se aproximava e resolveu não ligar para ela.

Rin: -Senhor Sesshoumaru?... Senhor Sesshoumaru?... Senhor Sesshoumaru...?

Sesshoumaru: -Diga Rin!

Rin: -Er...er...deseja alguma coisa?

Sesshoumaru: -Não -disse seco-

Rin: -Então tudo bem...! ... ... ... Er...posso subir até ai?

Sesshoumaru: - Faça o que quiser...

Sesshoumaru mal tinha acabado de falar, ela já estava subindo ou pelo menos tentando... Ela tentou mas caiu, tentou mais uma vez e novamente caiu, tentou pela terceira vez e caiu. Sesshoumaru já impaciente...

Sesshoumaru: -Rin, eu não lhe ensinei a ser uma fraca que num pode simplesmente subir uma árvore...

Aquelas palavras para Rin foram como uma corda que a fez levantar e tomar coragem para subir aquela estúpida árvore...

Rin: -"Eu tenho que subir, eu quero subir, eu vou conseguir além do mais tenho que fazer o Senhor Sesshoumaru se orgulhar de mim" -ela pensava

Sesshoumaru percebendo, que aquelas palavras fizeram com que ela ganhasse "força" para subi a árvore, ficou a olhando com o canto dos seus olhos.

Rin: -Vamos, estou quase lá, mais um pouco "Ai..aiiii... que galhos são esses parecem espinhos", finalmente ahhhh...uhull..lalala...

Rin ficou comemorando e cantando porque conseguiu subir, quando ela percebeu que estava sendo observada por ele, ela parou.

Sesshoumaru: - ..."Que garota... ela, ela, ela... me faz me sentir melhor..."

Rin: -Está vendo Senhor Sesshoumaru, consegui... ... ... Nossa, essa vista é maravilhosa e esse vento é bem forte neh...

Sesshoumaru: -Já já vai anoitecer...

Rin: -É... nós vamos passar a noite aqui?

Sesshoumaru: -Sim, amanhã nós continuamos a caminhar

Ela vez um sinal de afirmação com a cabeça. Já estava anoitecendo e o frio começou a aumentar, como Rin não tinha nada para se proteger desse frio, ela resolveu descer da árvore para pegar o seu quentinho cobertor e depois voltar, o que seria um sacrifício como na primeira vez.

Rin: -Nossa está tão frio, eu vou pegar o meu cobertor e já volto tah "Que droga, tenho que descer e subir de novo, vou me arranhar mais, porque eu num pensei em trazer antes em...ahhh"-disse distraída

Ela pensou isso em voz alta, fazendo com que Sesshoumaru escutasse. Depois que ela falou isso, ela olhou para baixo fazendo com que tremesse de medo por causa da altura.

Rin: -"Nossaaaa como é alto... e ainda mais isso (¬¬')"

Sesshoumaru: -Rin, não precisa descer, tome aqui o meu...

Rin: -Obri...gada -ficando ruborizada-. Mas e o senhor? "Que pergunta besta"

Sesshoumaru: -Não precisa se preocupar comigo, você sabe como eu sou... não sinto frio... (N/A: É porque você é o gelo em pessoa asuasuausuausua)

Rin: -E o senhor se preocupa comigo? " o Senhor Sesshoumaru preocupado com uma humana?!"

Sesshoumaru não respondeu a pergunta dela só fez olha-la depois virou o rosto soltando um pequeno "rum..."

Sesshoumaru: -"Não lhe interessa e além do mais eu também não sei porque eu me preocupo com você, eu não consigo evitar"

Rin esperou a resposta mas percebeu que não iria tê-la então resolveu dormir um pouco

Rin: -Senhor Sesshoumaru eu vou dormir um pouco, se você quiser algo só me acordar tah -disse com um sorriso na face

Sesshoumaru: - ... - Ele só fez olhar para os lábios da garota para ver o sorriso, o que a deixou ruborizada

Depois de um bom tempo Sesshoumaru também estava cochilando quando sentiu algo encostar no seu ombro. Ele abriu os olhos e viu que era Rin que havia encostado nele inconscientemente pois ela estava dormindo profundamente e ele também percebeu que ela estava com frio mesmo com o seu "manto" então a envolveu em seus braços -num ato impensado- (N/A: Nessa fic Sesshoumaru já tinha achado um braço para ele) numa tentativa de aquece-la. Fazendo isso, ela resmungou algo que ele não entendeu mas não acordou. Isso o deixou bastante satisfeito, mesmo não sabendo porque esse gesto o fez sentir assim.

Sesshoumaru: -"O que que eu estou fazendo?! Não consigo me controlar"

Mesmo ele dizendo isso, ele queria que isso acontecesse, bem no fundo do seu gélido coração, ele desejava isso...Logo após, Rin acorda e percebe que estava deitada no colo do seu senhor.

Rin: -"O... o que aconteceu?" Senhor Sesshoumaru...

Ele estava de olhos fechados mas quando percebeu ela falar ele abriu seus maravilhosos olhos cor âmbar e os direcionou para os dela.

Sesshoumaru: -O que foi?

Quando ele falou isso, ela se retirou imediatamente do colo do seu senhor.

Rin: -"Como assim o que foi?!, será que ele está bem? O que está acontecendo com ele? O que es acontecendo comigo? Meu coração parece que vai sair pela boca..." É... é... Acho que vou descer e esperar Jaken voltar...

Sesshoumaru: -Já vai... porque num fica mais um pouco? "Ora, mas o que que eu estou fazendo, mas... é mais forte do que eu..."

Rin: -Ahn?! "Definitivamente ele não está bem" O Senhor está bem?

Ela falou isso se aproximando dele e colocando sua delicada mão na testa dele para conferir sua afirmação. Mas quando ela fez isso, ele segurou sua mão e pode sentir o quão era macia, suave... Ele pode percebe que a respiração de Rin tinha ficado mais ofegante e o seu coração começou a bater mais rápido diante daquele ato.

Sesshoumaru: -Por que está nervosa?

Rin: -Eu não estou nervosa "Mas é claro que estou nervosa"-ficando vermelha-

Sesshoumaru: -Você não sabe mentir para mim Rin. Se não quiser dizer, tudo bem...

Falou isso e soltou a mão dela, só fez isso pra senti-la. Houve silêncio por uns instantes...

Rin: -Como eu disse, vou descer e esperar Jaken...

Sesshoumaru: -Se você conseguir descer...

Rin: -É claro que eu consigo descer, por que diz isso?

Sesshoumaru: -Você não consegue me enganar...

Rin: -Estava tão claro assim... "Então foi por isso que ele ofereceu o dele? Será? Nãoooo, ele não é tão bonzinho a ponto disso... ou é?"

Sesshoumaru se levantou e pediu para que ela levantasse também. Depois a segurou pela cintura, o que deixou a muito ruborizada, e pediu para que se segurasse forte nele. Feito isso ela pode sentir o quão ele era quentinho, forte, lindo...

Sesshoumaru: -Vamos, eu também vou descer... "Ela está nervosa de novo..." - ele soltou um pequeno sorriso de lado o que não passou despercebido por ela

Rin: -Senhor Sesshoumaru..."Nossa, ele nunca tinha feito isso, o que está acontecendo com ele?"

Sesshoumaru: -O que foi? Não quer que eu lhe leve?

Rin: -Não é isso, mas deixa para lá, vamos...

Falou se segurando bem no seu Senhor e ficando mais vermelha ainda. Feito isso Sesshoumaru pôde a segurar firme e descer da árvore. Chegando no chão ele a soltou e sentou nas raízes da árvore em que estavam e ficou olhando para a lua minguante que agora já estava no auge do céu estrelado e quase sem nuvens. Depois de um tempo Rin quebrou o silêncio.

Rin: -Que demora de Jaken, será que aconteceu alguma coisa a ele? Será que foram ladrões? Será que ele caiu em algum buraco? Será apareceu algum youkai?

Sesshoumaru: -Não se preocupe, ele sabe se virar sozinho, ao contrário de você que num sabe nem ficar em pé direto...-disse isso com um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios

Rin: -Anh?! Eu num sei ficar em pé direito?! "É verdade, só vivo caindo, mas num precisa ficar falando neh" ha-ha-ha, quem foi que ajudou o Senhor contra aquele youkai do mês passado? Em ,em, em? E depois fica dizendo que eu num consigo ficar em pé...rum?!

Sesshoumaru: -Jaken?! "Como é bom irrita-lá, vê esse rosto irritado por qualquer coisa"

Rin: -"O que?!, Jaken?! oras faça me um favor" A tá, claro, Jaken nem estava lá, e agora que desculpa o Senhor vai dar? "Nossa, ele está falando demais hoje não, não sei o que está acontecendo... Está certo que quando ficamos sozinhos, ele se abre um pouco comigo, mas só um pouco mesmo, hoje ele está passando dos limites, vou acabar me descontrolando?!"

Jaken estava chegando e percebeu a grande barrulheira (briga) que Rin estava fazendo e resolveu acabar com isso, pois sabia que depois iria sobrar para ele.

Jaken: -O que está acontecendo aqui em? Saiu uns instantes para pegar água você não se comporta menina?

Rin: -Me desculpe Jaken "Salvo pelo gongo senhor Sesshoumaru" Mas é que... é que o Senhor Sesshou...

Jaken: -Mas é que nada. Venha logo me ajudar a colocar esses potes ali, estão pesados...

Rin: -"Ora se estão pesados, por que eu tenho que carregar? Chama o fortão ali...rum" Mas...

Jaken: -Venha logo Rin, deixe de preguiça ou quer ficar sem o jantar hoje em?

Rin: -Poxa Jaken, como você é duro... -olhou de esguelha para Sesshoumaru e que este também a olhava

Depois de um tempo, ela já tinha ido dormir perto da fogueira que ainda se mantinha acesa. Jaken percebeu que ela já tinha dormido e foi falar com Sesshoumaru.

Jaken: -Senhor Sesshoumaru poderia falar com o senhor?

Como não recebeu nenhuma resposta, ele considerou esse silêncio com um "sim".

Jaken: -Eu já percebi que estamos indo para as terras do senhor, as terras do oeste e provavelmente nos acomodaremos no seu castelo não... Mas por que o senhor está indo para lá? Faz um enorme tempo que não aparecemos por lá...

Sesshoumaru: -Nós estamos indo para lá por causa de Rin

Jaken: -Anh? Por causa dela?

Sesshoumaru: -Sim... Eu vou ensina-lá a se auto-defender pois estou percebendo que ela não está preparada ainda para os perigos desse mundo... E além do mais vou faze-lá uma dama, pois ela terá que arranjar alguem que a mereça como esposa... "Alguem que a mereça como esposa..." -Essa frase ficou martelando em sua cabeça por um longo tempo

Jaken: -Quer dizer então que vamos ficar lá por um bom tempo neh?!

Sesshoumaru: -Creio que sim... provavelmente...

Jaken: -... ... ... Eu vou dormir senhor, pois amanhã sairemos bem cedo para chegarmos o mais rápido possível?!

Jaken foi dormir e Sesshoumaru finalmente pôde descansar, o outro dia seria só de caminha e nada mais. Ele ficou pensado no que deu nele para ter feito aquelas coisas, com Rin, que não era do seu feitio. Ele sabia que quando estava sozinha com ela, parecia que a frieza em seu coração quase que desaparecia. O que aquela "menina-mulher" tinha para mudar o seu comportamento tão drasticamente a ponto de esquecer seu orgulho e se rebaixar a ter sentimentos "secretos" por ela, por uma simples e bela humana, essa raça tão desprezada por ele??

**Chan...chan..chan...channnnn**

**O que vai acontercer no próximo capitulo??**

**Se-gre-do... huhuhuhuhu (risade maligna de naraku)**

**Cap.2 : Retorno**

**Ja ne**


	2. Retorno

**Disclaimer: Os personagem de Inuyasha e cia não me pertencem, mas a história é de minha autoria**

**Legenda:**

**- "..." Pensamentos**

**-(N/A: ...) Nota da Autora**

**Nota da Autora:**

**Olá... olha eu mais uma vez aqui?! Estou postando o capitulo 2 para vocês lerem. E já vou avisando que o capitulo 3 já está sendo feito -vivaaaa-... chega de papo e vamos ao que interessa ah, só mais uma coisa, qualquer erro de digitação me avisem tah, pq as vezes passa despercebido...**

**Boa leitura...**

**Retorno**

Já era de manhã quando se vê Jaken tentando acordar Rin, mas foi inútil pois ela não acordava...

Jaken: -Rinnnnnnnnn, levanta,levannnnnnta, temos que ir...

Rin: -Ohhh Jaken, me deixa- disse virando para o lado

Jaken: -Ora sua preguiçosa...rum

Jaken percebeu que não iria adiantar chama-la pois sempre era a mesma coisa. Ele resolveu chamar Sesshoumaru mesmo sabendo que seu mestre não gostava de ser incomodado por uma coisa tão desnecessária como aquela, mas o que ele ia fazer para acorda-lá?

Jaken: -Senhor Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru: -...

Jaken: -É..é que o senhor poderia ir ali acordar a preguiçosa da Rin??-enfatizou o "preguiçosa"

Sesshoumaru: -Por que você não não pode acorda-lá?

Jaken: -Num é que eu num possa, é que ela não acorda quando eu a chamo, ai eu pensei se talvez ela acor...

Jaken parou de falar pois percebeu que o seu pedido tinha sido realizado ou pelo menos iria se realizar. Ele seguiu junto com o seu lord até Rin, que tinha um semblante de serenidade em seu rosto mesmo dormindo.

Jaken: -Ta vendo ai Rin, olha o que você me fez fazer

Rin ao escutar o que foi dito por Jaken, abriu só um olho e ficou olhando para ele com um sorriso sínico no canto dos lábios.

Sesshoumaru: -Rin

Rin: -Sim meu lord

Dito isso, ela levantou num pulo só com um belo sorriso estampado no rosto fazendo Jaken ficar vermelho de raiva.

Sesshoumaru: -Se arrume logo que nos já vamos partir

Rin: -Sim meu lord – disse dando língua para Jaken o deixando com mais raiva ainda-

Depois de um tempo já estavam todos pronto para partir mas havia um no grupo que estava com muito raiva da única jovem que havia neste mesmo grupo. Ela por sua vez não estava nem ai para ele, tudo que ela queria era seguir unicamente **seu **lord e colher algumas flores pois essa era quase sempre a única diversão durante todas as viagens que eles realizaram juntos.

Jaken: -"Ora sua pirralha, a ele você obedece sem exitar, a mim já é outra história neh...apesar dele ser nosso lord e eu também obedece-lo, você deveria mostrar mais respeito por mim" - pensou, lançando um olhar "mortal" em direção de Rin

Rin percebeu que ele estava pensado alguma coisa dela pois a estava olhando. Mas não ligou, só soltou um pequeno "rum" e continuou a trilhar o mesmo caminho que o seu lord.

Depois de um tempo:

Rin: -Já estamos chegando?

Jaken: -Não...

Rin: -Hum...

Depois de um tempão:

Rin: - ... Já estamos chegando?

Jaken: -Não, ainda não?!

Mais algum tempo depois:

Rin: - lalala... ... Já estamos chegando?

Jaken: -NÃOOOO, QUANDO NÓS CHEGARMOS VOCÊ VERÁ... Então por favor pare de perguntar...

Rin: -Sim Jaken, sim... "Nossa como ele tá nervoso, eu acho que é por causa do que eu fiz com ele... eu sei, eu sei, Jaken é como um "pai" que só quer me ajudar e proteger...Eu tenho uma dívida com ele... ele merece mais meu respeito... Vou aprontar com ele para vê se eu consigo me desculpar, dizem que um gesto vale mais do que mil palavras num é?!"- pensou olhando para Jaken

Jaken: -O que foi?? Tá olhando o que??

Rin: -Nada, só ia fazer uma pergunta

Jaken: -O que?

Rin: -Já estamos chegando?!

Jaken: -Ora sua PIRRALHAAAA!?

Rin: -Ahhhhhhhhhh...

Jaken começou a correr atrás de Rin, que fugia dele para não ficar com vários galos na cabeça, a única coisa que se via era as flores ,que Rin colheu, serem jogadas pelo ar.

Rin: -Ohhh meu sapinho verde favorito... -disse tirando sarro da cara dele, ainda correndo

Jaken: -Minha humana desprezível... - disse irônico

Rin: -Você é tão duro Jaken...

Jaken: -Eu não sou duro não, sou mole e flexível hahahahaha?!

Rin: -Ha-ha-ha "sem graça ¬¬"

Rin finalmente parou de correr quando viu um enorme castelo envolto com muralhas de pedras atrás das poucas árvores que tinha no local. Ela foi a única que ficou impressionada com tal visão pois Sesshoumaru e Jaken já tinham vindo ao castelo a muitos anos atrás, nem tinham conhecido Rin ainda.

Rin: -Esse é o castelo do senhor Sesshoumaru?!

Jaken: -Sim

Rin: -Sugoiiiiiii(1)...

Jaken: -Você está impressiona com tão pouco, lá dentro é muito melhor

Rin: - Ah?! Mesmo, então vamos, vamos, quero chegar o mais rápido possível

Sesshoumaru não falou nada durante toda a viagem. Só ficava pensativo(N/A: como sempre neh?!), tinha algo a lhe incomodar desde que começaram a tracejar o caminho em direção ao seu castelo. Mas isso não era hora de pensar nisso e sim de reorganizar um castelo inteiro pois devido a sua ausência durante todos esses anos, ele-o castelo- deveria e provavelmente estaria de cabeça para baixo. Depois de caminhar por mais alguns minutos, eles finalmente chegaram na frente do enorme portão de metal que havia na muralha - mas mesmo antes de se aproximarem já se ouvia um som de uma corneta. Sesshoumaru sabia para que servia, era para avisa a volta do senhor das terras do oeste, dono daquele castelo - . O portão mal tinha sido aberto e Rin já encontrava-se dentro. Ela se impressionou com a variedade e quantidade que youkais que haviam dentro das muralhas. Aos poucos eles ia fazendo reverência a Sesshoumaru e ao mesmo tempo estranhado aquela humana com ele.

Kenchin: -Meu lord- disse fazendo uma reverência- quanto tempo!? Não esperávamos vossa vinda!?

Sesshoumaru: -Onde está Ryu?- disse frio como sempre nem ligando para o que Kenchin

Kenchin: -Ryu saiu, foi resolver alianças com os lords do sul, meu senhor

Sesshoumaru: -"Como aquele pirralho ousou desobedecer minha ordem?!"- estreitou seus olhos para Kenchin, que logo percebeu, pela cara que Sesshoumaru fez, que seu irmão não devia ter feito aquilo.

Rin: -Jaken, quem é esse que está falando com o senhor Sesshoumaru? -cochichou

Jaken: -Este é Kenchin, general deste castelo. Foi o pai do senhor Sesshoumaru que o nomeou neste cargo. E ele o conquistou numa batalha contra o grande Inu-taisho..

Rin: -Ahh, ele derrotou o pai do senhor Sesshoumaru? Não acredito?!

Jaken: -Não,não,não. Você acha que o Inu-taisho ia perder para alguem desse nível?! Na batalha para ver quem ia ser o general, quem conseguisse fazer um arranhão no rosto do Inu-taisho , venceria e ele conseguiu e hoje é o general como prometido entendeu?!

Rin: -Ahh tá, entendi. E que é esse outro? O ruy, roi, sei lá?! -disse ainda cochichando

Jaken: -Ryu...

Rin: -É esse mesmo...

Jaken: -Ryu é o irmão mais novo do Kenchin. Quando eu e o senhor Sesshoumaru partimos daqui, ele que foi convocado para tomar conta do castelo e das terras até quando voltássemos!?

Rin: -Hum...

Sesshoumaru: -Reúna todo o batalhão e depois me avise quando estiverem todos reunidos, tenho novas ordens. - disse para Kenchin- E vocês dois, sigam-me -disse para Rin e Jaken.

Rin,Jaken e Kenchin: -Sim meu lord

Sesshoumaru, Rin e Jaken subiram algumas escadas e finalmente entraram no castelo. Enquanto subiam, eram observados ,principalmente Rin, pois era a única humana -até agora- que tinha pisado dentro das terras em que as muralhas protegiam. Qualquer humano que ousasse se aproximar era morto com frieza e crueldade.

No castelo:

Sesshoumaru, Rin e Jaken seguiram adiante pelo castelo, passaram por várias salas e cada uma maior que a outra até que chegaram em uma onde todos que trabalhavam dentro do castelo estavam de forma alinhada para recebê-los.

Kaede: -Senhor Sesshoumaru -fez uma reverência- Aqui estão todos os seus criados...

Sesshoumaru: -Esta aqui é Rin -nem precisou apontar, pois todos já sabiam de quem se tratava- para vocês Rin-sama. De hoje em diante vocês deverão trata-la como uma princesa neste castelo ouviram. Se eu pegar alguem fazendo alguma gracinha ou desobedecendo uma ordem dela irá se ver comigo- falou com a voz áspera e fria colocando medo neles.

Todos: -Sim senhor...

Sesshoumaru: -Kaede, leve Rin para o quarto dela.

Kaede: -Sim senhor. Venha por aqui Rin-sama - ela falou andando em direção ao quarto de Rin

Rin: -Sim -pediu licença para Sesshoumaru e se retirou seguindo a criada

Sesshoumaru seguiu mais para o interior do castelo, ele estava indo para o "escritório". Rin seguia a criada e observava tudo ao seu redor totalmente espantada pelo tamanho e pela beleza do castelo. Não imaginava que em um dia de sua vida ela estaria em um lugar como aquele. Estavam já na porta do quarto, era uma porta grande de madeira. A criada a abriu.

Kaede: -Pode entrar senhorita

Rin: -Obrigada

Kaede: -"Anh?! Ela me pediu obrigada?!" Não precisa agradecer Rin-sama, só estou fazendo meu trabalho...

Rin: -Mesmo que seja só seu trabalho, eu devo agradecer e também não precisa me chamar de senhorita, nem de Rin-sama, nem de qualquer outra coisa que precise de formalidade!?

Kaede: -Acho que eu num posso realizar o seu pedido senhora, se eu fizer isso, o senhor Sesshoumaru me mata...

Rin: -Isso num é um pedido, eu estou mandando

Kaede: -Mas...

Rin: -Vamos fazer assim... Quando estivermos só nas duas pode me chamar só pelo nome está certo? -disse piscando um olho em direção a Kaede

Kaede: -Certo senhorita...

Rin: -Anh?

Kaede: -Er...quero dizer...Rin

Rin: -Agora está melhor...- estampou um sorriso no seu rosto que encantou Kaede- Além do mais, eu não sou acostumada a ser chamada assim... -disse dando nos ombros

Kaede: -Hum...Rin, gostaria mais de alguma coisa? "Acho que ela num é uma má pessoa?! Mas como uma pessoa dessas, uma humana, andando com um youkai que é o oposto dela?"

Rin: -Humm...sim...onde é o banheiro?

Kaede: -Ali -apontou

Rin: -Uma toalha?

Kaede:-No guarda-roupa ali -apontou também- também tem roupas...

Rin: -Ah sim claro?! Obrigada mais uma vez - sorriu

Kaede: -Com sua licença -fez uma reverência e saiu

Quando Kaede fechou a porta atrás de si, Rin abriu um enorme sorriso e olhou para todo o quarto. Correu e subiu na cama, começou a pular até num agüentar mais, parecia até uma criança que acabou de ganhar um doce. Quando cansou deitou na cama toda bagunçada. Ela nunca tinha deitado num cama de madeira como aquela, era um pouco alta pois tinha um pouco de dificuldade para tocar o chão com os pés. Lembrou-se do que ia fazer e foi para o guarda-roupa, abriu e ficou espantada.

Rin: -Ahhh...Quantas roupas deve ter aqui? E para que tantas assim se eu só uso uma? Agora vejamos... toalha,toalha... ah, achei -pegou uma toalha de algodão e foi em direção ao banheiro. Nele tinha uma banheira de madeira, redonda, tinha um balde de lado cheio de água. Num canto do banheiro tinha vários tipos de essência, a qual ela passou quase dez minutos escolhendo, e acabou escolhendo uma com o cheiro de sakuras (N/A: sem criatividade ¬¬). Ela encheu a banheira com a água que ainda estava morna e começou a tomar banho. Em outro lugar na castelo:

Sesshoumaru: -Como vocês sabem, todo dia eu vou inspecionar junto com uma tropa as minhas terras. Percebi que o lado Sul, está meio desprotegido. Kenchin quero que você faça uma guarda mais "adequada" naquele lado. -falou em seu tom habitual, sentado na cadeira do escritório

Kenchin: -Sim senhor...

Sesshoumaru: -Outra coisa, quero também que forme uma guarda com quatro dos seus melhores samurais.

Kenchin: -Sim senhor... Mas qual é a ordem?

Sesshoumaru: -Eu direi quando ela estiver formada

Kenchin: -Sim meu lord. Mas alguma coisa?

Sesshoumaru: -Não, pode se retirar...

Kenchin: -Com sua licença- disse fazendo uma reverência e saiu

Sesshoumaru começou a olhar alguns papéis que estavam na mesa. Ele não gostava de ficar no castelo, porque parecia que ele era um prisioneiro do próprio objeto. E ele não gostava de se sentir assim, gostava de liberdade. Mas voltou por **ela**, para o bem **dela**. E além do mais, uma hora ou outra ele teria que resolver os problemas da sua herança. Ele se levantou e foi para a janela olhar o dia escurecendo, pode sentir o cheiro da essência, que Rin usou em seu banho, sakura. Ficou ali, sentido aquele cheiro que "embriagava" qualquer um. Mas não durou muito tempo e sentiu outro cheiro se misturando com o de Rin, era o de Kaede.

Toc...Toc...

Sesshoumaru: -Entre Kaede

Kaede: -Meu senhor -disse Kaede entrando e fazendo uma reverência- O jantar já está pronto, posso mandar servi-lo?

Sesshoumaru: -Onde está Rin?

Kaede: -Está no quarto... ela estava tomando banho...

Sesshoumaru: -"Já que ela tomou banho..."Pode sim...

Kaede: -Aviso a senhoria Rin?

Sesshoumaru: -Não "Eu mesmo a aviso"

Kaede: -Sim meu lord...com sua licença...-disse saindo

Enquanto isso Rin estava a escolher uma roupa. Olhava indecisa para cada uma delas.. Era cada uma mais linda do que a outra. Mas ela usaria uma simples pois num era acostumada a usar roupas elegantes quando estava com Sesshoumaru.

Rin: -Hum... essa aqui está bom...não... aquela ali... mas tem aquela outra ali... ahh... "Vamos lá... Senhor Sesshoumaru mandou eu escolher essa daqui, mas como eu sou teimosa, eu vou escolher essa daqui?!"- cantou mentalmente para acabar com a ridícula indecisão. Ela acabou apontando para um kimono azul-marinho que tinha detalhes azul claro. Acabou vestido aquele mesmo, teve um pouco de dificuldade para amarrar o laço que acabou ficando frouxo e torto. O cabelo, como estava molhado, ela deixou solto.

Rin: -Ahhh, por mais que eu tente eu não consigo. Quer saber de uma coisa, vai ficar assim mesmo. -fechou a cara e foi pentear o cabelo quando escutou uma batida na porta.

Rin: -Entre Senhor Sesshoumaru... -continuou com a cara fechada

Sesshoumaru: -"Como ela..?"- ele arqueou uma sobrancelha antes de entrar mas logo desfez- Pelo que vejo está se acostumando com o minha presença... -disse entrando-

Rin: -Sim...- disse virando para ele

Quando ele a olhou com o kimono quase caiu na gargalhada, não que isso seja do seu feitio pois ele nunca fez isso. Mas quando a viu que o kimono totalmente desarrumando não conseguiu segurar um pequeno sorriso nos seus lábios. O que Rin estranhou mas logo percebeu para onde ele estava olhando e emburrou a cara novamente.

Rin: -Rum..eu não sei fazer isso!? Vou fazer o que?

Sesshoumaru: -Oras... você está num castelo onde se encontra vários criados que possam ajuda-la

Rin: -Mas eu num quero que ninguém me ajude a me vestir.. eu sei me virar sozinha...

Sesshoumaru: -Pois não é o que parece -falou com um tom de ironia na fala -"Quando eu estou com ela, eu falo mais naturalmente... Eu não consigo entender.. E mas uma vez essa cara de irritada dela... perfeita... Anh?! Mas o que eu estou pensando...?Eu não vou me rebaixar a ter um principio de am... Eu não vou terminar essa frase.. Meu orgulho não permite isso?!"

Rin: -O que lhe trás aqui meu lord? "Eu sei que nós já temos um certo apego e ele quando está comigo fala mais que o normal... Mas ele já está me provocando e já é a segunda vez no mês?! É melhor mudar de assunto..."

Sesshoumaru: -O jantar vai ser servido, estarei lhe esperando -disse mudando seu tom de voz para o de sempre – "Ela ainda não sabe onde fica a sala de jantar..."

Rin: -Sim senhor Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru: -E eu vou...

Rin: -Não precisa, eu sei me virar sozinha...

Sesshoumaru: - ... -Não disse nada e saiu- "Quero ver como ela vai se virar?!"

Sesshoumaru já estava descendo as escada para ir para a mesa quando escuta Rin falar algo.

Rin: -Anh?! Onde fica mesmo a sala de jantar? -disse enquanto dava um jeito naquele maldito laço. Ela olha para a penteadeira e vê um grampo- "Ótimo... isso resolve tudo"Bem.. eu sei me virar sozinha mesmo...

Sesshoumaru escutou tudo que ela disse e seguiu em frente. Poderia ajuda-la mas ela também tinha seu orgulho e não iria aceitar. Cinco minutos depois, Rin saiu do seu quarto e desceu as escadas, olhou um lado e depois olhou o outro. Seguiu pelo direito, ou seja, o errado. Passou por algumas salas, andou mais um pouco e acabou encontrando Kenchin vagando pelos corredores do castelo. Sesshoumaru sentiu o cheiro de Rin se misturar a de um youkai muito conhecido por ele. Não pensou duas vezes, se levantou com calma e foi em direção de Rin andando pacificamente, ele queria escutar o que eles estavam falando.

Kenchin: -Ora, ora... olha o que eu encontrei perdida por aqui... uma humana

Rin: -Olá... primeiro: eu não estou perdida e segundo: essa humana aqui tem nome e é Rin "Mas quem pensa que ele é? Vou constatar o senhor Sesshoumaru e ele vai ver o que é bom?!"E o que você faz aqui dentro do castelo Kenchin?

Kenchin: -Pelo que vejo você já sabe quem eu sou... Esse é meu trabalho, eu vigio tanto aqui dentro quanto lá fora "Rin-sama"... -disse com sarcasmo o nome dela- "Ela é muito bonita mas mesmo assim eu não vou ter pena na hora de mata-la, que pena, que desperdício?!"

Rin: -Hum...bom, eu vou andando, tenho coisa melhor para fazer

Kenchin: -Idem... ah, mais uma coisa

Rin: -O que?

Kenchin: -Não ande sozinha pelos corredores, pode ser muito perigoso, ainda mais que todos aqui são youkai... -disse com um tom de ironia na voz

Rin: -Sei... -disse e se virou para continuar- "Como se eu num já soubesse"

Rin continuou o seu caminho e Kenchin fez o mesmo quando sentiu uma presença diferente, era Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru: -Faça apenas o seu trabalho -disse saindo da escuridão

Kenchin: -Sim meu senhor "Ele escutou tudo... mas não há nada do que temer (N/A: sei.. nada do que temer... hahahaha)"

Sesshoumaru: -Já disse que quem for pego fazendo qualquer desrespeito para Rin, se verá comigo.. acho que você não se esqueceu disso... -disse num tom mais frio que o normal

Kenchin: -Não me esqueci meu senhor... Perdão se o que eu falei para ela o senhor tomou com desrespeito "grr... pelo que eu vejo, ele só está tomando conta do que é **seu**"

Sesshoumaru seguiu o mesmo caminho que Rin fez e foi atrás dela. Kenchin continuou o seu trabalho. Rin chegou na cozinha do castelo e lá encontrou Kaede.

Rin: -"Ainda bem que eu a encontrei" Psiuuu... Kaede...

Kaede: -Anh? Rin-sama? O que faz aqui?

Rin: -Er... é que eu estou procurando a sala de jantar... você poderia me ajudar?

Kaede: -Ah... mais é claro!?

Rin: -"Ufa...Anh?Nãooo..."Senhor Sesshoumaru? -disse se virando assustada para ele

Kaede: -Meu Senhor?

Sesshoumaru: -"Realmente, ela já se acostumou" Venha rin -disse indo em direção à sala de jantar

Rin: -Ha...hai. Obrigada mesmo assim Kaede – sorriu em direção de Kaede

Sesshoumaru: -"Obrigada?"

Sesshoumaru olhou por cima do ombro e estreitou os olhos para Rin. Mas logo continuou o caminho com Rin o seguindo. Ele nem ela disseram nada até o jantar ser servido. Sesshoumaru estava sentado na cabeceira da mesa e Rin do seu lado esquerdo, era uma mesa grande.

Rin: -Por que um mesa tão grande só para duas pessoas?

Sesshoumaru: -É o costume – ele não estava com o minima vontade de responder então deu uma desculpa qualquer. E ela ainda ia aprender sobre isso.

Rin: -Hum... "eu em... que estranho..."

Sesshoumaru: -Rin...

Rin: -Sim...

Sesshoumaru: -Aqui você irá aprender as coisa que ainda não sabe. Vai aprender a ser uma Senhora, vai aprender a se comportar e vai aprender a se defender.

Rin: -Ahh... mas isso eu já sei...

Sesshoumaru: -Não sabe

Rin: -Anh?

Sesshoumaru: - ...

Rin: - E quando eu vou começar?

Sesshoumaru: -Amanhã

Rin: -Hum... Mas para que eu tenho que aprender isso?

Sesshoumaru: -Você terá que ter uma vida, se casar, ter fi... - Rin não o deixou continuar

Rin: -Mas eu já tenho uma vida e sou feliz nela?! - disse um pouco alterada

Sesshoumaru: - Eu não estou falando esse tipo de vida.

Rin: -Mas eu não quero me separar do senhor... o senhor é minha única... - parou de falar - "Família, e eu não quero perde-la novamente" Eu não quero...

Sesshoumaru: - ...

Rin: - Está certo... "Mas se ele quer, eu não posso recusar"

O jantar seguiu normalmente até que Kaede apareceu.

Kaede: -Meu senhor, Kenchin mandou avisar que o que o senhor pediu já está pronto e está esperando só a sua ordem. O que digo para ele?

Sesshoumaru: -Diga para me esperar no meu escritório

Rin: -"Pelo que vejo, tem muito lugar do castelo que eu tenho que conhecer ainda"

Kaede: -Certo... - disse fazendo uma reverência e saindo da sala

Sesshoumaru acabou o jantar e se retirou sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Rin ficou lá pensando no que ele estava planejando para o futuro dela.

Rin: -"Será que ele quer se separar de mim?Mas o que foi que eu fiz?Será que eu estou dando trabalho para ele? Mas se fosse isso por que ele num me matava logo ou me abandonava? Por que me trouxe para o castelo?" - pensou se levantando da mesa e indo em direção ao seu quarto para descansar.

Enquanto isso no escritório do castelo:

Sesshoumaru: -Eu quero que vocês formem uma guarda para Rin. Tomem cuidado com ela, é muito esperta em questão de persuadir os outros para fugir. Se alguma coisa acontecer a ela, a ultima coisa que vocês vão ver será a ponta da minha espada. -disse em tom de ordem- Agora podem se retirar.

Kenchin: -Meu senhor...

Rin estava subindo as escadas quando escutou a voz de Kenchin. Ela parou e começou a escutar a conversa que eles estavam tendo. Sesshoumaru não ligou quando o cheiro de Rin invadiu suas narina, pois pensou que fosse algo pasageiro.

Kenchin: -Meu senhor... Aquela mulher enviou um mensageiro dizendo que ela já sabia da sua vinda para as suas terras, e que em qualquer dia iria vim visita-lo

Sesshoumaru: -"Grr... É melhor eu acabar de uma vez com essa história..." Envie um mensageiro dizendo que eu "adoraria" sua visita e que seja o mais rápido possível.

Kenchin: -Sim meu senhor

Rin escutou a porta ser aberta e correu subindo as escadas para não ser pega.

Rin: -"Aquela mulher? Quem seria? Não deve ser nada de mais... eu acho... eu espero..."- pensou enquanto recuperava o fôlego -"Ahh... agora eu perdi o sono... vou andar por ai... para encontrar algo para fazer até o sono chegar de novo"

Ela desceu a escada e seguiu pelo lado esquerdo, passou pela sala de jantar. Agora já sabia onde ficava. Até que parou em frente de uma porta de madeira pesada, em que teve dificuldade para abrir pois essa era pesada. Quando entrou encontrou muitos e muitos livros nas várias estantes que tinham ali.

Rin: -Hum... aqui deve ser a biblioteca... quantos livros... -disse observando atentamente para o lugar- Será que o senhor Sesshoumaru me deixa pegar um? Eu já sei ler...

Sesshoumaru: -Sim...

Rin: -Anh? -procurou assustada de onde tinha vindo aquela voz

Sesshoumaru: -Você pode pegar um livro

Rin: -Ah sim... Obrigada... -encontrando o dono da voz- "Ele estava aqui o tempo todo..."

Sesshoumaru: - ... Eu...

Rin: -Sim?

Sesshoumaru: -Eu gosto desse lugar...

Rin: -"Anh? Eu...eu ouvi direito?Ele está tão...carinhoso, desde ontem, na árvore..." Por que? "Ahh...num tinha outro coisa para eu falar não?!"

Sesshoumaru: -Não sei...

Rin: -"Com certeza ele está diferente... ele parece outra pessoa. Mas por que isso agora? Será que é uma despedida?"

Sesshoumaru: -Você conseguiu arrumar seu kimono "Ela está ainda linda nesse kimono, lhe caiu muito bem"

Rin: -"Ele percebeu..."Ahh sim, sim... Eu num disse que eu sei me virar sozinha?! "desde que eu tinha 16 anos, ele começou a falar mais comigo.. e ficou mais...carinhoso(N/A: era melhor dizer menos frio...), mas isso só quando estávamos sozinhos"

Sesshoumaru: -É melhor você ir dormir, já está tarde...

Rin: -Ah... claro, amanhã eu venho aqui e pego um livro... Até amanhã, boa noite -sorriu e saiu

Sesshoumaru: - ... "O que era aquilo brilhando nas costas dela?(N/A: caso vocês não se lembrem, era o grampo que ela usou para prender o laço xD)" - Ele ficou lá a noite toda, já que não era acostumado a dormir em cama.

Rin chegou no seu quarto, trocou de roupa e colocou uma mais leve para dormir e deitou na cama.

Rin: -Ahh... como é boa essa cama, quentinha, fofinha... "Mas uma vez ele mostrou seu outro "eu" para mim...Isso demonstra que ele está confiando mais em mim... Amanhã será um dia e tanto, vou começar a estudar... E quem será aquela mulher que Kenchin falava e que o senhor Sesshoumaru queria vê o mais rápido possível? Um não estou gastando dessa história?! Bom... agora eu só quero descansar"

**Fimmm...**

**(1): significa maravilhoso, uauuuu, nossaaa... -acho que deu pra entender neh-**

**Que pena que acabou -buaaaaa- **

**mas tem problema não, já já eu posto o cap. 3 para vocês ficarem feliz... **

**OBS.: A partir desse cap. as coisa vão começar a "esquentar" um pouco...**

**Cap.: A volta da noiva**

_**Agora respondendo as reviews:**_

_**-Debs-chan: Muito obrigada tah e obrigada tambem por ter gostado, isso me anima muito!?**_

_**-Rukia-hime: Obrigadaa.. Eu tambem achei ele muito fofo!? Eu vou pensar no caso dele... até porque eu não sei tambem o que vai acontecer mesmo. ;**_

_**-pequena rin: Obrigada, obrigada e obrigada... vlw por le a fic tah!?**_

_**-Acdy-chan: asuasuasuausu... eu tbm sou viciada nisso.. e gosto muito... obrigada por ler!?**_

**Xau xau**

**bjos e até a proxima... cap.3 ai vou euuuuu...**


	3. A volta da noiva

**Disclaimer: Os personagem de Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem, mas a história é de minha autoria.**

**Legenda:**

**- "..." Pensamentos**

**-(N/A: ...) Nota da Autora**

**Nota da Autora:**

**Olha eu aqui de novo gente?! Me desculpem, Me desculpem, Me desculpem, Me desculpem, Me desculpem, Me desculpem... Mil desculpas... por favor me perdoem, eu demorei pra caramba para postar o cap 3... eu não estava gostando do que eu estava escrevendo, ai eu fiz tudinho de novo, e atingi o que eu queria para o cap.3 ... mais uma vez me desculpe, e vou fazer o possível e o impossível para postar logo o cap 4 tah?! E se vocês virem qualquer erro no texto me falem tah ^^ chega de papo furado e vamos ler neh... se divirtam e imaginem o máximo...**

**A volta da noiva**

Tinha se passado três dias desde que eles tinham chegado no castelo. Mas hoje a tranqüilidade do castelo iria acabar. Rin acabava de acordar e achou estranho que Kaede não veio lhe chamar pois ela sempre passava da hora de acordar, mas não ligou. Ela lavou o rosto com a água que tinha dentro da pequena bacia ao lado da cama, trocou o seu kimono por uma calça e blusa de samurais azul e pegou a sua espada. Essa espada quem mandou fazer foi o Sesshoumaru - especialmente para Rin-, ela tem o poder do dragão da terra, Chiryû. O seu poder pode ser revelado se o seu dono acreditar plenamente nela, mas caso contrário, será uma espada velha e inútil (N/A: qualquer semelhança com a tesaiga, será uma mera coincidência u.u hauhauahua').

Rin: -"Essa espada é bem pesada, mas já já eu me acostumo com o seu peso?! Hoje será minha primeira aula de auto-defesa. Eu ainda não sei quem vai ser meu mestre, o Senhor Sesshoumaru não me disse... Bom vou descer, tenho que me alimentar bem para hoje"

Na sala de jantar se encontravam quatro pessoas, mais especificamente quatro youkais, três deles, Rin conhecia muito bem, mas um ela iria acabar de conhecer. Ela estava distraída pensando em quem seria o seu mestre de auto-defesa que nem percebeu uma presença diferente das outras.

Rin: -"Será o senhor Takeshi? Não não, ele é muito velho para isso... Kentaro? Poderia até ser...mas ele não tem cara de ser um mestre..." Bom dia Jaken, bom dia Kaede, bom dia Senhor Sesshoumaru, bom dia senhorita?! "Senhorita??!?! Mas quem é essa?" Senhorita?

Eriy: -Bom dia -disse sorrindo

Rin: -Senhor Sesshoumaru? - Rin estava esperando uma resposta dele mas Eriy foi se adiantando

Eriy: -Pode deixa Sesshoumaru...

Rin: -"Ela o chamou de Sesshoumaru? Mas que falta de respeito é esse? Onde está o senhor ou lord ou mestre!? E o senhor Sesshoumaru não disse nada?! Mas quem é ela?" -Rin pensou fazendo uma cara de confusa

Eriy: -Olá muito prazer em conhecer, me chamo Eriy. Venho das terras do Sul junto com o meu irmão Ryu. Eu também sou irmã de Kenchin...

Rin: -"Ryu, Ryu... já ouvi esse nome?!? Ahhh, o youkai que cuidou das terras do senhor Sesshoumaru quando ele estava ausente. E Kenchin tinha uma irmã?!"

Eriy: -Venho formar uma aliança com as terras do oeste... -disse olhando para Sesshoumaru, este só escutava a conversa

Rin: -"Que tipo de aliança?" -como se Eriy estivesse lendo seus pensamentos a resposta veio logo a seguir

Eriy: -Eu e Sesshoumaru vamos nos casar -disse sorrindo olhando para Rin e Sesshoumaru

Rin: -"O QUE?????? Mas que brincadeira é essa?!?!? Não estou acreditando... Não, ele não pode...ele não pode se casar... não com ela... Mas o que que eu estou pensando, olha para si Rin, o senhor Sesshoumaru nunca olharia para uma humana como você?!" -Rin deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso de ironia nos seus lábios o que não passou despercebido por Sesshoumaru- Hum... nossa, que notícia neh. Parabéns Eriy, parabéns Senhor Sesshoumaru. Eu realmente não sabia que o senhor estava noivo. Se ao menos alguem me tivesse contando antes... Eu não estaria tão surpresa assim... - ela lançou uma indireta tanto para Sesshoumaru quanto para Jaken

Eriy: - Obrigada Rin "Ela é bonita, claro que qualquer um se interessaria por ela... mas nada que eu tenha que me preocupar... ela é uma simples humana... Não intendo o que o Sesshoumaru queria quando a 'acolheu'?!?"

Rin: -Hum? Já sabe quem eu sou... Pelo visto a única que deixam para dizer as coisas por ultimo aqui sou eu não é!?!? -lançou outra indireta, mas agora foi só para Sesshoumaru o que o deixou com uma ponta de raiva- "Ela até que num é feia, ao contrário, é muito bonita" (N/A: Descrição de Eriy: Uma youkai de cabelos médios vermelho fogo, igual a cor dos seus olhos, suas formas bastante definidas)

Sesshoumaru: -Rin... vá comer, você vai precisar de energia para a aula de hoje- disse frio igual ao tom dela

Rin: -Sim meu lord -disse e começou a comer quase quebrando os hashis de tanta raiva e decepção- "Ahhhh... eu não acredito que isto esteja acontecendo?!? Eu nunca pensei que o senhor Sesshoumaru se casaria... mas é previsto isso, ele precisa continuar o clã dos Inus... Ele precisa de um filho, um youkai... hanyou... Um hanyou? Ele odeia hanyous, por que ele iria ter um filho hanyou com uma humana? Ahhhh..."

Eriy: -Sesshoumaru, depois você vai falar com o Ryu, ele tem novida... -Sesshoumaru a impediu de continuar

Sesshoumaru: -Eriy, eu sei muito bem o que eu tenho que fazer no meu próprio castelo...-disse totalmente frio e com um tom reprovador

Rin: -"Anh?... hahahahahaha... pelo menos ele é frio com ela?!!? Bem feito... Rin, pare de desejar o mal dos outros?! Hahahaha..."- um pequeno sorriso malvado surgiu em sua face

Eriy se calou e o café da manhã continuou com um silêncio entediante para Rin, mas logo ela acabou de comer e quando ia se retirar:

Rin: -Eu vou me retirar, com licença- disse com a cabeça baixa para que Sesshoumaru não visse seu olhos ficando vermelho- "Eu ainda não to acreditando... O MEU Sesshoumaru vai se casar com outra... meu? Mas por que eu estou com ciúmes? Será que eu estou apaixo...(N/A: só você não percebeu isso foi?!? xD) Nãooo, se for, será o fim da minha vida, porque eu nunca serei correspondida... Eu acho que eu não vou conseguir segurar minhas lágrimas por muito tempo não..."

Sesshoumaru: -Rin

Rin: -Sim? -disse ainda com a cabeça abaixada

Sesshoumaru: -Vá para o meu escritório e me espere lá -disse olhando para ela. Mas ela não lhe olhava. Ele realmente não gostava quando ela fazia isso

Rin: -Sim...- saiu da sala quase correndo e segurando suas lágrimas para que não caíssem na frente de Sesshoumaru- "Eu consegui segurar mas não vou aquentar mais"

Ela começou a correr mais rápido. Saiu do castelo já deixando uma enorme gota de lágrima escorrer pela sua face, seguidas de mais uma e mais outra... Ela corria sem parar, ela passou pelas muralhas -a guarda que foi formada para protege-la não há viu sair- e correu para o mais longe possível pois sabia que o olfato de Sesshoumaru era muito sensível. Mas não adiantou, ele conseguiu sentir o cheiro salgado das lágrimas ,mesmo que fraco, mas ainda conseguiu.

Sesshoumaru: -"Por que ela está chorando? Eu fiz alguma coisa errada? (N/A: nãooo, o que você acha?!) Será que ela está doente?"- Ele ficou perdido em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu Eriy o chamando

Eriy: -Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru? Sessho...

Sesshoumaru: -O que quer? - disse voltando ao mundo real

Eriy: -Nossa, não é do seu feitio fica preso nos pensamentos?! - Sesshoumaru estreitou o olhar para o lado de Eriy- Ta bom, vou falar logo. Eu queria dizer que você mudou sabia, desde que eu te conheci, há uns quase 200 anos atrás, quando os nossos pais nos fizeram noivos, você não agia assim...

Sesshoumaru: -Terminou? - não dando atenção no que ela estava dizendo, só num pequeno detalhe- "Eu mudei?..."

Eriy: -Acho que foi essa menina humana que fez esse milagre "Acho que me precipitei ao acha-la uma simples humana... Tenho que tomar cuidado com essa garotinha, ela pode tomar o Sesshoumaru de mim... Ah mas não vai mesmo. Eu esperei quase 200 anos só para ele voltar, e quando ele volta, ele vem com essa pirralha humana?!"

Sesshoumaru: -"Rin me mudou?..."

Sesshoumaru não disse nada e saiu da sala em direção ao escritório. Quando ele foi se aproximando sentiu o cheiro fraco de Rin em outra direção. Estranhou porque ela tinha desobedecido sua ordem, mas logo se lembrou que ela estava chorando. Então resolveu deixa-lá sozinha, ela iria voltar, ela precisa ficar um pouco sozinha. Ele seguiu para o escritório, sentou na janela e ficou a espera dela. Rin saiu do castelo em lágrimas, passando pelas muralhas e foi parar em um lugar não muito longe do castelo, já que foi o máximo que ela conseguiu correr. Parou exausta e observou o lugar, era um lindo campo aberto em que o verde da grama se misturava com o azul do céu claro. No centro desse campo, existia uma única e enorme árvore. Rin foi até ela e se sentou para descansar e aproveitar aquele momento refrescante e triste de sua vida para colocar as coisa da sua cabeça em ordem.

Rin: -Eu o desobedeci... pouco me importa agora, tudo que eu queria agora era que isso num estivesse acontecendo... como ele pôde fazer...isso...comigo??? -os soluços do seu choro não a deixaram falar coerentemente- Ahhh, está tudo errado, tudo?!? Por que eu estou chorando, já que era para eu estar feliz porque o senhor Sesshoumaru irá se casar... com outra... eu estou, estou, estou com ciúmes?? Mas por quê? (N/A: não está mais que obvio ¬¬) Por quê?... Só existe uma única resposta que se encaixa para isso que eu sinto pelo o senhor Sesshoumaru... e isso é _**amor**_!? Eu estou apaixonada!! E pelo o senhor Sesshoumaru... -ela disse isso desembainhado sua espada e olhando a face molhada refletindo na lâmina- Ele vai se casar com essa tal de Eriy... E eu?? O que vou fazer?? Ahhhh -ela gritou, gritou com todas as suas forças. Com a raiva e tristeza que ainda lhe sobrou, ela enfiou a espada no chão, chegando até a metade da lâmina afiada- Droga... como o destino gosta de brincar com agente não é... -disse desanimada e enxugando as lágrimas que ainda insistiam em cair- Bom, tenho que ir, ainda tenho a aula de auto-defesa, e já já o senhor Sesshoumaru vai ficar preocupado... a não, ele tem a Eriy lá, rum?!Mas e agora, como vou agir na presença dele? O que vou dizer? Será que ele me acha uma idiota? Será que ele gosta de mim? É melhor desconsiderar essa minha última pergunta... –disse ainda tristonha se levantando e tentando tirar a espada que estava fincada no chão- Ahhh, e agora? Essa mer** não quer sair... É realmente hoje o dia está perfeito para mim -ainda tentando tirar a espada do chão

Depois de um tempo ali tentando tirar aquela espada do chão, ela conseguiu mas em troca acabou ganhando um tombo assim que a espada saiu. Ela não reclamou pois queria voltar logo ao castelo. Ela seguiu o caminho de volta e finalmente se encontrava dentro do castelo. Sesshoumaru com seu sensível olfato, percebeu logo que ela já tinha voltado. Rin se dirigiu ao escritório e entrou silenciosamente sem perceber a presença de Sesshoumaru.

Rin: -Espero que ele não tenha percebido minha saída -disse fechando a porta atrás de si e soltando um suspiro

Sesshoumaru: -Você acha mesmo?

Rin: -Anh?!? -ela se assustou com o dono da voz- O senhor estava aqui? Eu não o vi -disse dando um sorriso forçado

Sesshoumaru: -Onde você foi? -perguntou agora olhando para ela que estava de cabeça baixa

Rin: - ... -permaneceu calada e ainda de cabeça baixa

Sesshoumaru: -Onde? -disse alterando um pouco o tom da voz

Rin: - ... -agora olhando para ele com os olhos marejados e cheios de lágrimas que poderiam cair a qualquer momento- "Droga... eu não quero chorar?!" -ela abriu a boca para falar mas não saia nenhum som, parecia que a voz estava presa na garganta

Sesshoumaru: - Rin... "Me pergunto desde quando Rin deixou de contar as coisas para mim..."- continuou, compreendendo que ela não queria falar- Só espero que não seja nada de errado...

Rin: -"Anh? Ele está desconfiando de mim? Desconfiando? Essa é a primeira vez..." Ehh... o que o senhor queria tratar comigo? -a voz ainda saiu chorosa

Sesshoumaru: -Você tem meia hora antes da aula de auto-defesa começar, portanto descanse

Rin: -Hum... certo

Sesshoumaru: -Alguma pergunta?

Rin: -Onde vai ser?

Sesshoumaru: -Numa área de campo aberto, na área externa à muralha do castelo -disse caminhando em direção a porta

Rin: -Tenho mais uma...

Sesshoumaru: -Diga -parou já abrindo a porta

Rin: -Quem vai me ensinar? -perguntou curiosa

Sesshoumaru: -... Eu... -disse fechando a porta atrás de si e caminhando em direção a biblioteca, pois lá era o único lugar que não o incomodavam e além do mais ninguém se atrevia interromper o seu senhor num dos raros descansos dele

Rin: -O que?... Eu escutei direito?... Só pode ser brincadeira... "O senhor Sesshoumaru vai me ensinar?!?... Realmente, esse dia está ficando cada vez melhor" -pensou com ironia- "Será que tem como ficar pior?"

Rin resolveu ir para o seu quarto onde poderia descansar até chegar a hora da aula e aproveitar também para colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Ela vinha distraída em seus pensamentos no corredor dos quartos quando ela encontrou Eriy e Ryu.

Rin: -"Hum... vejamos, eu amo o senhor Sesshoumaru, isso é fato... agora a questão é que ele vai se casar...o que é que eu poderia fazer?"

Eriy: -Oras... agora só me faltava essa!? Lá vem você com esse papo de novo Ryu...

Rin: -"Ahn?! Mas o que está acontecendo? Eriy? E quem é esse?" -ela ficou meio espantada com Eriy, pois ela revelou ser diferente de um pouco tempo antes onde a calma estava estampada na face

Ryu: -Papai já lhe recomendou desistir dele, mas você perece que não entende?! -disse com um tom calma na voz (N/A: Descrição de Ryu: muito parecido com a irmã, um pouco maior que ela, cabelo marrom avermelhado curto, olhos vermelhos fogo e um porte físico que não "se joga fora")

Eriy: -Eu não vou desistir, mesmo que ele não me ame, mesmo que seja só para fazer aliança, EU NÃO VOU... -eles estavam tão concentrados na discussão que não perceberam a presença da humana

Ryu: -Então depois não venha chorando atrás de mim não ouviu!? -disse com a voz já alterada

Eriy: -E quem disse que vou? Pode esperar sentado porque em pé vai cansar -disse num tom de deboche

Ryu: -Eriy, Eriy, Eriy... você não sabe onde está se metendo. Quem brinca com fogo aca... -foi impedido de terminar por Rin

Rin: -Cof,cof ... -Eriy e Ryu direcionaram o olhar para ela- Er... me desculpe a intromissão mas é que foi meio difícil não perceber essa discussão

Ryu: -Quem é essa? -perguntou a irmã mas sem direcionar o olhar

Eriy: -Essa é a ... -foi cortada por Rin

Rin: -Pode deixa que eu mesma me apresento -Eriy a olhou com insignificância o que não passou despercebido por Ryu- Eu me chamo Rin, muito prazer em conhece-lo _senhor_...?

Ryu: -Me chamo Ryu, prazer -fez uma breve reverencia o que foi seguido por Rin também- Você é a tal protegida de Sesshoumaru?

Rin: -O que o _senhor_ disse?

Ryu: -Perguntei se você é a tal protegida...

Rin: -Depois disso...

Ryu: -Anh?

Rin: -O _senhor_ o chamou de Sesshoumaru?!

Ryu: -E o que tem de mais?

Rin: -E o que tem de mais?!?! O _senhor_ ainda pergunta?? O senhor Sesshoumaru deve ser tratado com respeito... Quem é o _senhor_ para destrata-lo?

Ryu: -Eu sou o irmão da noiva, logo posso chama-lo do jeito que eu bem entender

Rin: -"Ahhh... me lembrei, Ryu?!" Então ta explicado porque _você_ o chamou assim...

Ryu: -_Você, _o que aconteceu com o _senhor_? -ele se referiu a forma como ela o chamou

Rin: -Como você me chama assim, posso chama-lo também não?!

Ryu: - Mais que humana impertinente você não...- disse orgulhoso

Rin: -Que eu sou humana isso eu já sei, agora uma humana impertinente é novo -disse sarcástica

Ryu: -Ora, ora... temos uma atrevida aqui...

Eriy: -Ryu... cuidado com o que fala dela... -o aconselhou

Rin: -É, cuidado com o que fala -aproveitou o que Eriy disse

Eriy: -Mas cuidado mocinha, deve nos tratar com respeito, pois logo me tornarei dona disso tudo aqui

Rin: -Ah claro, claro... mas até lá, ninguém sabe neh?! -disse irônica, Ryu abafou um riso com o comentário de Rin- "Ainda joga na cara... rum..."

Eriy: -"Mas que impertinente essa garota, se mostrou tão comportada e agora, ora ora...mas uma vez, foi errado subestima-lá" -estreitou seus olhos para Rin que por sua vez fez deu língua para ela- Ora... vou constatar esse seu comportamento a Sesshoumaru -Rin deu nos ombros- Vamos Ryu... você tem que falar com Sesshoumaru ainda...

Rin: -Ah... Ryu, o senhor Sesshoumaru não gostou nada da sua ida a à região do sul...

Ryu: -O que você sabe sobre isso?

Rin: -Nada, só disse o que escutei -disse fazendo-se de inocente

Eriy: -Vamos logo... "Não consigo aturar essa pirralha nem mais um minuto..."

Eriy e Ryu foram em direção a escada e Rin seguiu para o seu quarto, caiu na cama e fechou seu olhos. Não conseguia dormir depois daquela pequena discussão com os irmãos.

Rin: -"Eu não devia ter feito isso... assim vai dificultar as coisas... eu podia ter me tornado amiga de todos, até que ninguém desconfiasse de mim... quando me tornasse amiga da Eriy, ela me diria seu segredos, assim eu poderia encontrar um ponto fraco e abocanha-la por trás, seria um plano perfeito... ... hahahahaha... o que foi isso que eu pensei? Minha mente está ficando cada vez pior, mas até que seria bem feito para aquela...aquela...falsa. Ela é muito falsa... se comporta como um anjo com as pessoas na frente do senhor Sesshoumaru, mas é só ele dá as costa que vira o oposto... duas caras... não sei o que eu faço?! Será que o senhor Sesshoumaru a ama? Ele passou tanto tempo longe dela... acho que não, ahhh minha opinião não serve?! Eu ainda não arrumei nenhuma amiga ou amigo desde quando eu cheguei, eu não sou muito boa nisso mesmo"

Ela pensou fechando os olhos e finalmente conseguindo tirar um cochilo. Mas não foi por muito tempo, pois Sesshoumaru acabou de bater na porta.

Toc... Toc...

Sem resposta

Toc...Toc...

Rin: -Ahn?! -levantou e foi em direção a porta, ainda sonolenta- Pode entrar senhor Sesshoumaru -abrindo a porta

Sesshoumaru: -Está se sentindo melhor? -disse entrando no aposento e vendo a cama desarrumada

Rin: -E eu estava doente ou algo do tipo? -disse com um ar de curiosa, mas sabia por que ele tinha perguntado. Ela ainda não tinha olhando para ele, ela estava de olhos fechados pois ainda estava com sono

Sesshoumaru: -Se não estava, por que estava cho... -Rin não o deixou terminar

Rin: -Ahh, aquilo não foi nada não -tentou disfarçar com a cabeça baixa

Sesshoumaru: -Você descansou -ele se virou e olhou a cama bagunçada e Rin finalmente pode olhar para ele. Ela não queria olhar nos olhos dele, pois toda vez ele a desmascaravam através do olhar

Rin: -Eu tentei, estava... meio...difi...cil -ela o olhava pasma. Ele se virou e viu a cara dela

Sesshoumaru: -O que foi?

Rin: -... -ela não disse nada, só o admirava e ele retornou a perguntar

Sesshoumaru: -O que foi? -mais preocupado ainda pelo silencio dela

Rin: -O senhor...o senhor...

Sesshoumaru: -O senhor? -ele a incentivava a falar

Rin: -O senhor, está com um outro kimono "Eu nunca o vi com outro kimono..."

Sesshoumaru: -E? "Era isso..."-pensou despreocupado agora

Rin: -E?! Sugoii, esse kimono azul marinho lhe deixou mais lin... -parou de falar quando percebeu o que ia dizer- gracioso... e o senhor tirou aquela coisa, aquele negócio grandão?! Só trouxe a toukijin?

Sesshoumaru: -"Curiosa como sempre..." Era preciso mais?

Rin: -Bem, isso quem sabe é o senhor, já que vai me ensinar

Sesshoumaru: -Então para que a pergunta?

Rin: -Esquece... deixa eu pegar a minha espada que nós vamos -ela seguiu para a cabeceira da cama e pegou a espada- Vamos?

Sesshoumaru abriu a porta e fechou após a saída de Rin. Eles caminharam até a entrada principal do castelo. Sesshoumaru não avisou a Eriy que ele iria sair só avisou a Kenchin para ele comunicar ao restante dos youkais. Seguiram afora pelo castelo, passaram pelas muralhas e seguiram adiante sem trocar uma palavra até que Rin não agüentou e quebrou o silencio.

Rin: -Por que o senhor quis ser meu mestre? "Não que a resposta seja obvia, mas eu quero que ele fale..."

Sesshoumaru: -Não achei um melhor...

Rin: -"Modesto..." Hum...

Sesshoumaru: -Por que você escolheu uma espada seu objeto de batalha?

Rin: -Eu não sei... acho que é porque eu gosto de enfrentar cara a cara meu oponente, gosto da energia de uma batalha -falou cheia de si- apesar...

Sesshoumaru: -De você nunca ter enfrentado uma... -concluiu a fala dela

Rin: -Sim...

Sesshoumaru: -Sempre a paz, e não a guerra. Você deve ter esse pensamento. O máximo que você puder evitar a guerra, evite. Na guerra Rin, não existe lado vencedor, os dois lados sempre saíram perdendo

Rin: -Sábias palavras essas....

Sesshoumaru: -Meu pai...

Rin: -Anh?

Sesshoumaru: -Meu pai sempre me ensinou isso...

Rin: -Eu o queria ter conhecido... Dizer que ele deixou um filho e tanto e que era para ele se orgulhar do mesmo -ela deu um sorriso maroto "Um filho muito especial para mim..."

Sesshoumaru: -Eu é que queria o ter conhecido -disse com um sorriso disfarçado tanto pelo comentário dela tanto pelo o que ele disse- "Ahh... meu pai... acho que você me deixou uma herança que não era para ter me deixado. Esse seu afeto pelos humanos me enoja, mas mesmo assim, estou agora indo ensinar uma humana... que cômico isso... o senhor deve está rindo de mim agora... finalmente o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro?!"

Depois de um tempo caminhando pelas árvores e arbustos, eles chegaram no mesmo lugar onde Rin esteve a pouco tempo atrás. Um campo aberto e com apenas uma árvore no centro.

Sesshoumaru: -Você já esteve aqui? -perguntou desconfiado- "O cheiro dela está aqui...o que ela veio fazer tão longe do castelo?"

Rin: -Quem? Eu? Não não... por que a pergunta? -disse mentindo, ela não gostava de mentir para ele, mas nesse caso era extremamente necessário

Sesshoumaru: -Não há necessidade de mentir Rin...

Rin: -HÁ SIM... -ela quase gritou mas diminui o tom- há sim... -abaixou a cabeça

Sesshoumaru: -O que foi que aconteceu?

Rin: -Eu...não sei...acho que... -ela não conseguia dizer, estava se atrapalhando com as próprias palavras- "Eu não posso dizer, eu não consigo dizer..."

Sesshoumaru: -Se não quiser falar, não fale -ele foi caminhando até a árvore central

Rin: -Ufaa... -suspirou e o seguiu

Sesshoumaru: -Saque a sua espada... -Rin o fez e sacou sua espada da bainha- Agora me ataque..

Rin: -Assim, sem mais nem menos "Mas eu nunca lutei de espada"

Sesshoumaru: -Ataque?! -ordenou

Rin estava a uma certa distancia de Sesshoumaru, ela segurou a espada com as duas mãos acima da cabeça e correu para cima dele.

Sesshoumaru: -Pare?! -disse quando ela estava a poucos metros dele

Rin: -O que foi?

Sesshoumaru: -1º: Você não pode começa a atacar com a espada acima da cabeça e ainda mais com a ponta da esopada no lado oposto. 2º: A ponta da espada deve está sempre apontando para o oponente...Comece de novo -Rin voltou para o local inicial

Dessa vez ela colocou a espada na frente do seu corpo e começou a correr. Sesshoumaru não tinha sacado a sua espada e nem pretendia sacar. Ela chegou em seu objetivo e começou a ataca-lo ou pelo menos tentava. Ela o atacava com rapidez e voracidade e ele só se esquivava.

Rin: -Ahhhh... fica paradooo...

Sesshoumaru: -Num combate... vale tudo... -era difícil falar enquanto se esquivava da espada de Rin

Rin: -Ahh é?? -Rin segurou a manga do kinomo de Sesshoumaru e puxou, mas quem acabou sendo puxado foi ela. Sesshoumaru segurou os dois braços dela, o que a impediu de manusear a espada

Sesshoumaru: -3º Calma é a principal arma para vencer o oponente. 4º Não faça essas coisas contra um oponente que tem uma força maior que a sua, especialmente youkais -ele a soltou e se afastou- Vamos, de novo

Rin: -Certo... -ela se posicionou e começou de novo a ataca-lo, só que agora ela atacava com rapidez e agilidade mas ainda não pegou "o jeito da coisa"

Sesshoumaru: -"Muito bem, está aprendendo rápido..."Agora pare -Rin parou imediatamente- Agora eu vou ataca-la

Rin: -Mas senhor... eu não sei nem atacar direito, o senhor já... -parou subitamente da falar quando percebeu que Sesshoumaru estava vindo em sua direção, e dessa vez, ele tinha sacado a espada

Sesshoumaru correu para cima de Rin que possua vez tentava se esquivar dos ataques, o que estava ficando cada vez mais difícil pois ele estava aumentando o nível do ataque. Estavam quase no final da planície quando Sesshoumaru se abaixou e rapidamente passou uma rasteira em Rin, fazendo com que essa caísse, mas antes dela tocar o chão engramado, Sesshoumaru a segurou pela cintura.

Sesshoumaru: -Já disse que numa batalha vale tudo, por esse motivo você deve ficar bastante atenta -disse ainda a segurando pela cintura

Rin: -Cer...to -disse corando com o ato dele- "Rin... preste atenção?! Ele está noivo..." Vamos de novo? -disse afastando rapidamente do braço dele ainda corada e correndo em direção ao centro da planície

Sesshoumaru: -"Ela está evitando o meu toque...por que? Rin... você é o único ser em que eu não consigo entender... você não tem lógica para que possemos te desvendar, você é diferente dos outros...você, talvez, seja a única pessoa que me entende... uma humana... humana... que repugnante ?! Depois de todo esse tempo, eu me sentir atraído por uma humana?!?! Patético... mas mesmo assim, eu não consigo me afastar dela... por que ela me atrai tanto assim?"

Rin: -Senhor Sesshoumaruuuu

Sesshoumaru: -Arrggg... não grite?! "Mas as vezes ela realmente me irrita..." Quer me deixar... -ela não o deixou concluir

Rin: -Me desculpe... é que parecia que o senhor não estava me escutando "Ai eu gritei... esqueci completamente a audição dele, o ouvido dele deve está zunindo até agora... me desculpa..." -disse sem graça e com um sorriso forçado

Sesshoumaru: -Esqueça isso... Se concentre... -disse andando na direção dela com a espada empunhada na mão

Rin: -Certo... -disse confiante- "Agora eu não vou deixa-lo me pegar... não mesmo?!?!"- Venha me pegar... se conseguir... -fez mais cara de confiante com a ponta de espada já direcionada para ele

Sesshoumaru: -Não brinque comigo... -disse sarcástico e a uns sete metros de distancia de Rin

Rin: -Ora, não estou brincando... -o ar de confiante murchou e entrou um ar de raiva- "Ahh... eu sei que eu não chego nem aos seus pés, mas não precisava dizer nada, fica tirando onda com a minha cara... rum"- Venha que eu lhe provo?!

Sesshoumaru: -"Hum... interessante..." -surgiu um pequeno e singelo sorriso de interesse nos finos lábios dele

Então Sesshoumaru correu para cima de Rin mais uma vez. Só que agora ele estava muito mais rápido que ela não conseguiu nem vê-lo direito, só apenas um vulto vindo em sua direção. Ela só teve tempo para desviar se abaixando e dando as costas para ele. Quando ela se virou na direção dele, ele já estava com a ponta da espada apontada para o pescoço dela.

Rin: -Ahh?! -estava com os olhos arregalados

Sesshoumaru: -Hum... estou vendo que você não está provan... -parou de falar pois Rin "empurrou" a espada dele com a dela tirando a ponta do seu pescoço, se abaixou e "passou" uma rasteira nele que por sua vez foi pego desprevenido e acabou caindo- "Esperta..."

Rin: -O que o senhor estava dizendo mesmo? -disse colocando as mãos na cintura- Numa batalha, vale tudo... -disse com um ar de superioridade- "Hahaha... e agora?!? Peguei ele, num disse que ia pegar..."

Sesshoumaru: -Eu estava dizendo que... -ele se levantou rápido de mais para que os olhos de Rin o capturassem e se jogou em cima dela onde ambos acabaram caindo no chão, Sesshoumaru caiu por cima de Rin, esta só percebeu o que tinha ocorrido quando sentiu o chão e o peso de Sesshoumaru em cima dela

Rin: -Aiii..."Mas como ele pode fazer isso? Trapaceiro... E já é o segundo tombo hoje, vai deixar marca..." Eu...eu não consigo respirar -disse no chão com os olhos cerrados pela dor e pelo peso de Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru: -Você foi esperta, mas não o bastante... -disse isso afastando um pouco o corpo do dela- "Agora você está completamente indefesa, quem é que vai salvar você de mim agora?"

Rin: -Mas por que o senhor... -quando ela abriu os olhos, perdeu o folego assim que olhou para ele e acabou se perdendo, mais uma vez, naquele olhar frio e âmbar que ela não resistia- fez... isso...? - era difícil de entender o que ele dizia através do olhar ...

Sesshoumaru: -Numa batalha vale tudo não?!

Rin: -"Ora dê outra desculpa... Mas se bem que num foi nada mal, estou até gostando... O calor da sua respiração, tão passível... Sua face, seu cabelo, tudo,tudinho, aqui na minha frente, perto de mim?! E o que eu faço? Nada?! Não posso fazer nada. Ele está comprometido com outra e eu não posso fazer isso, mesmo que eu não goste dela, sou 'boazinha' de mais para fazer isso... mas a tentação é tão grande... Ahhh está me enlouquecendo..." É, vale tudo...- conseguiu falar num suspiro- Er... mas agora o senhor...er... poderia sair... -Sesshoumaru a impediu de terminar

Sesshoumaru: -Gostei do que você fez

Rin: -Anh? -disse meio lúcida

Sesshoumaru: -Está aprendendo rápido, vejo que não vamos precisar mais do que só mais algumas aulas

Rin: -Não?!

Sesshoumaru: -Por que não? "Você faz as coisas simples ficarem extremamente complicadas, assim fica difícil"

Rin: -Ah...er...porque...porque eu não estou preparada ainda. Veja só, ainda tem a lança, o arco, o machado, o ...

Sesshoumaru: -Rin, você escolheu uma espada e com ela vai lutar -se precisar, é claro- Mas se você quiser utilizar outra arma, vamos procurar um mestre, digamos, mais adequado...-uma mecha do seu cabelo escorregou e acabou caindo no rosto de Rin

Rin: -Por que? O senhor não está gostando de me ensinar?

Sesshoumaru: -Não é essa a questão Rin... -disse aproximando a mão do rosto de Rin para tirar a mecha do cabelo- "Você não sabe o que acontece comigo quando você está perto de mim..."

Rin: -E qual é então? Eu posso dá...um...jeito – parou de falar quando percebeu a mão dele roçando em sua face- Senhor...Sesshoumaru...? "Ahhhh.. o que ele está fazendo!?!?..." -ela ficou vermelha na mesma hora

Sesshoumaru estava acariciando a face de Rin, deixando ela completamente rubra. Mas isso não o incomodou, achou até ela mais linda com a face vermelha de timidez, estava até gostando de acaricia-la. Com a mesma mão que estava no rosto de Rin, ele foi para o cabelo dela e começou a acaricia-lo também quando percebeu que Rin estava tremendo.

Sesshoumaru: -Vamos... está frio... -disse saindo da posição em que estava e ficando em pé "Sesshoumaru não?! Ela não?! Logo por uma humana...Como é que eu sinto _atração _por Rin? Tenho que me afastar, tenho que me afastar... não fui capaz de me controlar e acabamos nisso...!Não sei o que pode acontecer da próxima vez que nós nos ficarmos tão próximos um do outro...Ela também não ajuda, parece até que... gosta? Gosta?..." -um singelo sorriso apareceu em seus lábios

Rin: -"O que...? Como...?" -ela não estava conseguindo raciocinar direito, estava paralisada olhando para o céu perdida em pensamentos e com um leve sorriso na boca

Sesshoumaru: -Rin? "O que há com ela? Será que...? Claro ... Mas o que foi que eu fiz?!" Rin?! -ele foi se aproximando de Rin com uma expressão de preocupado estampada no rosto

Rin: -Anh? O que foi? Nós já vamos? -disse se sentando

Sesshoumaru: -Sim...já está bastante frio... vamos antes que você pegue um resfriado

Rin: -Frio? Que frio? O Senhor está com frio? Eu não estou não...está até um pouco quente?! -disse se abanando com a própria mão. Sesshoumaru olhou pra ela com uma cara de 'espanto'

Sesshoumaru: -Você... "Então por que você estava tremendo? ... Definitivamente ela gostou do que fiz, o que é um problema?!"

Rin: -Então vamos...-disse se levantando

O caminho de volta foi silencioso, ninguém comentou o ocorrido. Assim que Rin pois o pé dentro do castelo, sua barriga roncou.

Sesshoumaru: -Vá tomar um banho que eu mandarei prepararem o jantar. Quando estiver pronto vou mandar lhe chamar -ele estava indo em direção ao escritório

Rin: -Sim -disse já subindo as escadas para ir para o quarto

Sesshoumaru: -Ah Rin... haverá mais uma pessoa a mesa, ele se chama Ryu e... -Rin o impediu de continuar

Rin: -É o irmão de Kenchin e da sua _noiva_ "Urg..." blá blá blá

Sesshoumaru: -De onde você o conhece? -perguntou subitamente curioso

Rin: -"Hum que interesse repentino é esse?" Daqui mesmo, tivemos um encontro, digamos, um 'pouco' desagradável... Bom, agora eu vou subir e tomar meu banho -Rin seguiu em direção ao quarto dela e Sesshoumaru ficou meio intrigado mas não comentou nada.

Sesshoumaru seguiu para o escritório do castelo em que pediu uma audiência com Jaken.

Jaken: -Mandou me chamar meu Lord?

Sesshoumaru: -Sim... Gostaria de pedir algo

Jaken: -Farei com o maior prazer

Sesshoumaru: -Como você é o concelheiro chefe do meu castelo, gostaria de pedir que você ficasse de olho em Ryu na minha ausência, vou deixar o meu cargo nas mãos dele por alguns dias...

Jaken: -Ausência? O senhor vai fazer uma viagem?

Sesshoumaru: -Sim

Jaken: -Quantos dias?

Sesshoumaru: -Quatro dias

Jaken: -Pode deixa comigo, nada vai passar despercebido meu senhor...!

Sesshoumaru: -Confio nisso Jaken... Pode se retirar Jaken e chame Kaede para vir aqui

Jaken: -Com sua licença -fez uma reverencia e saiu

Sesshoumaru: -"Quatro dias serão suficientes, dependendo do curandeiro que eu encontrar!?"

Kaede: -Senhor?

Sesshoumaru: -Kaede, pode começar a preparar o jantar....e a terma do castelo estão funcionando?

Kaede: -Sim meu lord, assim que o senhor chegou eu mandei limpa-la e arruma-la, porque eu sei que o senhor gosta muito de ir lá assim como o seu pai

Sesshoumaru: -"Está me comparando ao meu pai?" -franziu o cenho, o que intimidou Kaede, que foi logo se defendendo

Kaede: - Eu estou falando que o Inu-taisho, assim como o senhor, gostava muito daquela área "ele não gostou da minha comparação..."

Sesshoumaru: -Que seja Kaede... quando o jantar estiver pronto, chame Rin e os outros e sirva-o

Kaede: -Sim

Sesshoumaru saiu do escritório e foi para as termas, precisa de um bom banho depois daquela tarde em que ele se descontrolou. Ele não gostava de perder o controle, isso o deixava de mal humor por não conseguir o que queria e se conseguisse também ficaria, porque ele foi descontrolado ( N/A: deu pra entender o que eu quis falar ai?? espero que sim . ). Nas termas já se encontravam um kimono verde escuro, toalhas e sabonetes aromatizantes. A terma não era dividida entre homens e mulher, era única, pois os únicos que entravam nela eram os que faziam parte da família do clã dos Inu's. Sesshoumaru se despiu e entrou na água morna para relaxar o seu corpo.

Rin estava terminando de vestir o seu kimono quando Kaede bateu na porta.

Kaede: -Rin?

Rin: -Pode entrar Kaede -disse pegando uma escova para pentear os cabelos

Kaede: -O jantar já está pronto e vou servi-lo

Rin: -Está certo, eu já vou, só estou terminado aqui

Kaede: -Sim senhorita... gostaria mais de alguma coisa?

Rin: -O senhor Sesshoumaru já está na sala de jantar?

Kaede: -Não, ele está na terma

Rin: -Terma? Aqui tem terma? -perguntou maravilhada

Kaede: -Sim, é na área externa do castelo

Rin: -Sugoiii "Nossa, eu nunca vi uma terma, deve ser enorme e quente..."

Kaede: -Mais alguma coisa?

Rin: -Não... obrigada Kaede

Kaede: -Eu poderia pedir um favor? Se não for muita impertinencia minha...

Rin: -Claro Kaede

Kaede: -Poderia ir chamar o senhor Sesshoumaru por mim?

Rin: -Claro -disse sorrindo

Kaede: -É que eu acho que ele está zangado comigo "Aquele olhar lá no escritório foi mais que convincente para eu o temer..."

Rin: -Pode deixar comigo "Eu aproveito e vejo como é uma terma.. dois coelhos numa cajadada só..."

Kaede: -Obrigada

Rin saiu do quarto dela e foi na terma, assim como Kaede a explicou. Na terma, Sesshoumaru ainda estava na água de olhos fechados, relaxando, quando sentiu o cheiro de Rin se aproximando.

Rin: -"Oww... como é grande, parece até um templo, lá dentro deve ser maior ainda?!"

Rin foi entrando na casa onde se encontrava a terma e logo começou a esquentar. A casa era redonda igual ao formato da terma e tinha duas divisórias que era onde ficavam os vestiários, o chão era de madeira o que deixava o ar mais quente. Rin viu Sesshoumaru com a cabeça encostada no chão com o corpo dentro d'água e com os braços apoiados na parede redonda da terma. Rin ficou olhando por apenas 5 segundos o que pareceu uma eternidade.

Rin: -"Ahhh...preciso me esconder, preciso me esconder, se ele me pegar o espiando.... ahhh?!" -ela estava voltando em passos lentos e silenciosos para a entrada da casa, mas de repente ela congelou

Sesshoumaru: -Rin?

**Acabou mais um capitulo...**

**O que será que Sesshoumaru vai fazer nessa viagem??**

**E o que vai acontecer na terma?**

**Isso vocês só vão saber no capitulo 4!!**

**Cap.4 : Inferno**

_**Agora respondendo as reviews:**_

_**-Acdy-chan : rsrsrsrss... eu tava meio enrolada pra colocar o cap. 2**_

_**-P**__**equena rin : Só ela mesmo neh?! E me desculpe, o cap demorou pra caramba**_

_**-Rukia-hime: Mas isso dá um toque muito bom na história neh, eu ainda não sei o futuro deles, ainda toh pensando e espero não ser muito má hahaha...**_

_**-Individua do mal: Obrigada tah... estou fazendo o máximo pra postar...**_

_**-Pitty Souza: hehehehe eu também toh curiosa...**_

_**-Paty saori shinzato morita: bom... as coisas num vão se assim não, toh pensando em algo bem diferente, só pra mudar sabe... =P**_

**Obrigada a todos que leram esses capítulos... espero que continuem lendo tah ^^**

**xau xau**

**bjoss a todos **

**e até o próximo capitulo!**


End file.
